


you would find her in a polaroid picture, and she means everything to me

by FandomTales



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Growing Up, Injustice, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Pining, Slight Internalized Homophobia, little bit of homophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTales/pseuds/FandomTales
Summary: Just Erin accepting her sexuality, pining after Sasha, and realizing the injustice in her community.Title is from Dodie Clark's song "She." It's an amazing song, by an amazing singer, check her out on youtube!





	you would find her in a polaroid picture, and she means everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for a lesbian Erin when I saw her interact with "Neeancy," and look at Sasha. If any of this is offensive please let me know. They are the thoughts of a teen girl trying to accept herself, but struggling a bit, so there will be mild internalized and outer homophobia. Let me know your thoughts in the comments! This can be looked at as aged-up if you want, or their current ages, there is nothing sexual.

Sasha is the leader of the most popular clique in all of the Flower Scouts. She's pretty, has beautiful red hair, and a pink blush always dusting her cheeks. She's ladylike and headstrong at the same time. How could Erin not fall in love with her?

No, not love in the friendship way. Not love in a sisterly way either. Not love as in want to be like her. Just... love. And it felt wrong. Erin knew it was wrong. She could understand that friends aren't supposed to stare at other friends like that, and yet she couldn't look away. Sasha was everything to her. She was her best friend, along with Tabii. She saw her every day of the summer, and texted with her every other day. And it wasn't enough.

She wanted to hold her, kiss her, take her into town and on dates. But she couldn't. Couldn't be bisexual, couldn't like girls, couldn't love Sasha. When her mother found her diary, full of doodles and poems about girls, she confronted Erin. And Erin told her the truth. She likes girls. Her mom didn't hate her, but told her not to go down that path.

“Women are lovely, but their curves don't pay the bills the way a man's paycheck does,” she always tells Erin every time she's caught looking at a girl.

In her neighborhood, full of rich women who lounge around in tennis skirts with tiny dogs, men went to work. Of course, some women did. If they were poor or wanted to be the laughing stock of the town. Erin couldn't understand why it was like that, she wanted to work, to achieve goals, and help provide for her family. It's hard though, going against everything you've ever been taught, and everything your family does. 

The Flower Scouts don't allow girls like her in either. When they found out Nikki liked both girls and boys, they ran her out. They didn't like the way she acted, dressed, or who she loved. Erin should have said something, but she couldn't. She was weak.

Which is why Erin will wait. Wait until she plucks up the courage to do anything about her sexuality and town and troop. She'll steal glances of Sasha being beautiful, and watch her flirt with boys. Erin will go on dates with guys she has no interest in, and kiss them without fireworks exploding in her brain. Someday, Erin hopes, maybe someday she'll gain the courage to speak up. 

Maybe someday she'll get the courage to tell Sasha.


End file.
